¿El día mejoró?
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Kaoru tuvo un día pésimo, pero un encuentro inesperado con cierto azabache ¿Lo podría mejorar?


**_¿El día ha mejorado?_**

-Hola-dice Yuki- ahora vengo con un fic de los verdecitos, aquí vengo con algunas aclaraciones.

Nota 1: Nuestros personajes (PPGZ y RRBZ) llevan una vida común y corriente.

Nota 2: Los chicos y las chicas tienen 14

Nota 3:

 _-"Pensamientos"_

 _-_ Hola-normal.

-Hola-acción

-HOLA- gritando

- **Hola-** se resalta.

-(N/A: Antipáticas notas de autora)

* * *

Una chica azabache de ojos verdes se despertó con pereza de su cómoda cama, escuchó su despertador, lo agarró y…

-KAORU DESPIERTA- dijo su hermano menor, que recibió un despertador en la cara, pues su hermana lo había lanzado justamente cuando él había entrado-Yo sé cuándo no me quieren en un lugar.-dijo con lágrimas cómicas, mientras se iba.

-Un momento, es cierto, ¡TENÍA ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE HACER HOY DÍA!-dijo la azabache, mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama, para después ir a alistarse, no sin antes, bañarse.

-9 minutos después-

Ya estaba lista, ahora se encontraba corriendo hacia el metro, sino, llegaría tarde, y sus amigas la matarían, cuando llegó al metro, se dio cuenta de algo, no tenía dinero, así que regresó a su casa corriendo, era una de las ventajas de ser atlética.

Era definitivo, llegaría tarde, y tenía que estar allí en 30 minutos, contando lo que se demoraría el metro llegaría con 10 minutos de anticipación, con lo que tendría tiempo para que sus amigas no la mataran, porque ellas, bien claro le habían dicho que llegara con, como mínimo, 15 minutos de anticipación, pero se le había hecho tarde, y pues cuando llegó al metro, se le cerró la puerta en la cara, ahora, tenía que esperar 10 minutos más para el siguiente tren (N/A: O como sea que se llame lo que hay en el metro XD)

Esperó y esperó, eso comenzaba a ser desesperante.

Sentía que el tiempo se le hacía eterno, así que, aprovechó el tiempo, para buscar un teléfono público, pero, parecía que la suerte había decidido que no estaría con ella, pues, no tenía cambio, tan sólo tenía billetes, así que se dirigió a uno de las tantas tiendas de por ahí, y obtuvo el cambio que quería, volvió al lugar en el cual había estado el teléfono público, pero lo estaban usando, esperó un poco de tiempo, después de que la persona que estaba allí terminara con su llamada, Kaoru introdujo la moneda y quiso hacer la llamada, pero se había olvidado de algo importante, el número del celular de sus amigas, de ambas, no podía, simplemente, no podía recordar esos largos números que tenía apuntados en su celular.

Como el mundo se compadeció de ella, llegó el tren, aunque, otra vez, casi se le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Mucho tiempo después-

Iba con 7 minutos de retraso, estaba segura que, ése sería el lugar de su muerte, claro, no en el sentido literal; debía buscar una tienda, porque estaba segura que si no llamaba a sus amigas, ellas se irían, y todo habría sido en vano.

Cuando encontró una tienda, compró batería para su celular, lo prendió, y vio el fondo de su pantalla prendido, con la foto de ella y sus amigas haciendo muecas para la foto, pero esa foto no era su mayor preocupación, sino el hecho de llamar, pero antes, se percató que había un mensaje que estaba sin contestar, ella se frotó la cabeza con la mano (N/A: Se entiende ¿Verdad?) con una gotita anime, pues, suponía que el mensaje fuera de alguna de sus amigas, y no estaba errada, pero lo que decía el mensaje, la dejaron pasmada, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Kaoru, lo siento, no podré ir, tengo un asunto

importante que atender, por cierto, que Miyako tampoco va a ir,

ella también tiene un asunto importante que atender

Bye,"

Pdta.: Ah, después te cuento el chisme ;)

(N/A: Recuerden que es un mensaje por teléfono, así que no me digan nada por poner emoticones XD)

Kaoru estaba echando humos, o sea, todo lo que había hecho, HABÍA SIDO EN VANO.

- _"Me las pagarán, de esta no se salvan"_ -pensó Kaoru, mientras echaba humos, y caminaba de una manera graciosa, se apoyó en uno de los árboles que habían cerca de ese lugar-Pero para la próxima, tengo que cargar mi celular-se escucharon dos voces, ella se extrañó, pues una de las voces, había sido suya, pero ¿Y la otra? Además de que venía del otro lado del árbol, así que decidió investigar, se paró, y vió el otro lado, no había nadie, se dirigió a su antigua lado, pero escuchó unos pasos, así que volció al otro lugar del árbol, y así siguió dando unas 3 vueltas más al árbol, hasta que paró y se chocó contra algo, o alguien.

-Auch-se quejaron ambos a la vez, levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con unos ojos verdes/esmeraldas-¿QUÉ HACES _**TÚ** _ AQUÍ?-dijeron ambos azabaches mientras se señalaban, pero al instante se agarraron sus cabezas- Ay…-se quejaron ambos por segunda vez, pues el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte.

-Genial, hoy tuve un día pésimo, y ahora esto.-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, otra vez.-Deja de repetir lo que yo digo, basta, basta, bueno, a la cuenta de tres, uno, ¿Por qué tienes que contar tú?.

-Ya basta-dijo Kaoru dándole un sape- Koiji-dijo en tono de burla, lo último, pues sabía, que al azabache, no le gustaba que le llamasen así.

-Oye, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?-dijo un poco molesto el llamado Koiji, o mejor dicho, Butch.

-Pues entonces, ¿Cómo te digo? Verdecito o alienígena, tú decides-dijo con burla, le encantaba hacer eso.

-Ninguna-dijo Butch refunfuñando.

-No importa, pero repito-tomó un poco de aire y se acercaba al azabache, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, para después gritar- ¿QUÉ HACÍAS TÚ AHÍ?

-¿ACASO QUIERES ROMPERME LOS TÍMPANOS?-gritó también Butch.

-SÓLO RESPONDE-gritó otra vez.

-Yo venía de allí-dijo mientras señalaba el lugar en el cual Kaoru había estado antes de encontrarse con él.

-¿Y qué harías tú ahí?-preguntó Kaoru.

-Mis hermanos me llevaron a rastras.-dijo levantando los hombros.

-Ya veo…-dijo Kaoru con una gotita anime, pues lo mismo le había pasado a ella. El lugar era un Otaku Fest, creo que se deja clara la razón de querer ir de Momoko ¿Y Miyako? Pues ella quería ver los cosplays, decía que "le daban inspiración", ¿Los chicos? Pues para Brick, dudo que sea una sorpresa, pero bueno, él también era otaku, ¿Boomer?Quería acompañar a la rubia, él sabía que ella iría, todo explicado, sigamos.

-¿Y los idiotas número 2 y 3?-dijo Kaoru, refiriéndose a los hermanos del azabache.

-No vinieron los muy ingratos.-dijo Butch refunfuñando.-Es que se supone que iríamos los tres, pero me dejaron en la casa, ahí estaba pensando en la posibilidad de no ir, pero me dejaron una amenaza.-dijo sonrojándose, y recordando.

-Flash Back-

Butch se había levantado tarde, estaba pensando en la posibilidad de no ir, la verdad es que no quería, pero encontró una nota, pegada en el refrigerador de su casa., que decía algo así:

"Butch, ni se te ocurra faltar

¿Que cuál autoridad tengo ahora sobre ti?

Pues...le diré a Kaoru

tu debilidad

Y te lo digo, ella también va estar allí, así que no va a ser difícil decirle,

más te vale no faltar"

Att: Brick

Demonios-dijo Butch con una cara de pocos amigos.

Y adivinen, le pasó lo mismo que a Kaoru.

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Ey, ey, Koiji, verdecito, alienígena, a tierra-dijo Kaoru moviendo su mano en frente de la cara de Butch-EY!-pero aún así no respondía, así que se acercó, y...-¡EY!-gritó

-¿Qué?-dijo Burch, reaccionando, con lo que rozó al nariz de Kaoru, con esto ambos reaccionaron bruscamente, con lo que cayeron al suelo (N/A:Creo que no me salen tan mal las escenitas de los verdecitos :3)

-Etto...quítate de encima-dijo Kaoru sonrojada, intentando sonar segura, a pesar que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Em...sí-dijo Butch, levantándose, mientras veía que Kaoru hacía lo mismo.

- _"Al parecer este día no fue tan malo"_ -pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.- Parece que el día ha mejorado ¿Eh?¿Lo dije en voz alta?-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonrojados, pero esto se esfumo...-Deja de repetir lo que digo, no, tú, deja de hacerlo, deja de hacerlo...

-No tú-dijo Butch, mientras le daba un rápido beso, y se iba corriendo, hecho un tomate (N/A: Esta escena apareció a última hora jeje)

-¿Eh?-dijo Kaoru mientras caía de rodillas, en el suelo, pero después sonríe-Lo repito, y ahora lo aseguro: **El día ha m** **ejorado**

Supongo que les ha quedado una duda: ¿Cuál es la debilidad de Butch? pues es... **KAORU.**

* * *

-¿Qué les ha parecido?-dice Yuki

-Más o menos-dice Hiroto, sentado en una silla.

-Ah, por cierto, tengo una noticia importante y terrorífica que darte-dice Yuki seria.

-Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno-dice reconociendo la cara seria de su prima.

-Sí, soldado, hay que prepararse para el bombardeo, que viene...-hace una pausa- la siguiente semana.

-¡¿TAN PRONTO?!-dice Hiroto- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se va a quedar?.

-Se va a quedar aquí-dice Yuki seria.

-Nooooo-dice Hiroto de forma dramática.

-Cálmate soldado-dice Yuki levantándolo del polo, mientras le daba un cachetada, que no le hizo mucho daño, pero lo hizo reaccionar.

-Gracias, me hizo reaccionar, creo que estaba exagerando-dice Hiroto, reconociéndolo, pero en eso, recibe otra bofetada-¡EY! ¿Y eso?

-Por si las dudas-dice Yuki sonriendo.

-Ok, ustedes me marean, con sus ocurrencias-dice una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, que usaba un polo celeste, una falda rosada, y unas botas de color morado, a sus espaldas.

-¿No que la siguiente semana?-dice Hiroto, refiriéndose a su prima.

-Yo creía, que iba a ser la próxima semana.-dijo Yuki.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice la pelirroja.

-Nada...-dice Yuki, dándose la vuelta, y encontrándose con unos ojos verdes.-queridísima primita.

-¿Ella es su prima?-dice un chico pelirrojo, de ojos rojos, con una gorra-Parece inofensiva, no es tan mala como decían.-dijo mientras veía las señas que le hacían Yuki e Hiroto: "No hagas eso", o al menos eso parecían decir, ya que agitaban las manos nerviosamente.-¿Qué pasa?

-¿QUÉ QUÉ COSA HABÍAN DICHO ESTE PAR DE DIABLILLOS?-dijo la chica pelirroja, con una cara terrorífica.

-Nada...ellos se inventaron eso-dijo Yuki con una carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Ah...si, mi primita no sería capaz de hacer algo así ¿O sí?-dice, ya calmada, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Yuki, como si fuera un perrito, y en eso, aparecen un par de orejitas, las cuales se comienzan a mover.

-No, como crees... n.n-dice Yuki, la cual está muy contenta, con las caricias que le estaban dando.

-Pero no se parecen en nada...-dice Boomer, escupiendo los últimos pedazos de cinta que tenía en la boca.

-Eso no lo voy a aclarar ahora-dice Yuki alejándose bruscamente de la pelirroja,mientras sus orejitas desaparecían y volvía a la normalidad.

-Ok...Eso es raro.-dice Butch.

-¿Qué cosa?-dice Yuki confusa.

-Bueno, sayonara, dejen reviewss si les gustó-dice la pelirroja.

-EH!Que todavía no te presento-dice Yuki.

-Será a la próxima...-dice la pelirroja.

-Vale...-dice Yuki resignada


End file.
